Edward's Escape
by Lis123
Summary: What really happen to Edward when he left school, after feeling tempted to bite Bella? Short story


**EPOV**

Bella Swan's scent was driving me crazy. I had to get out of there and fast. Just as luck would have it, the bell rang. I jetted out of class, heading to my car. I ignored my family's worried thoughts, speeding off.

Before I knew it I was in a different town. Sighing in relief, as the thought of temptation faded away. I decided this was a safe place to hunt before heading home. I pulled my car over to a wooded area, sniffing the air for life.

I caught a scent of a deer not too far away. I took off, gaining speed, as I singled him out from cover. Just as I was about to attack, something caught my attention. A noise, a pumping noise.

It was driving me crazy. I ran towards it curious, only to stop myself short. I gasped, seeing a girl pass by, jogging. The pumping sound was coming from her heart.

Her light brown hair was swinging back and forth as she moved, listening to her I-pod. I felt my mouth fill up with venom.

**Surely, one bite couldn't hurt?**

Bella, I couldn't touch. Being that people would find out. However, this girl was from a different town. It would be weeks before they found her lifeless body and by than I would be long gone.

I grinned wickedly, licking my lips.

**No! **

Carlisle would not approve. I couldn't let him down, let my family down. I silently battled with myself.

The girl stopped, exhausted, wiping the sweat from her forehead, gasping for air. A light breeze sent her aroma in my direction, hitting me like a ton of bricks. All logic left me. Quietly, I planned my attack.

Thirsty, she greedily drank her water. I groaned hungrily, as the water traveled down her pulsating throat. My eyes budged, as some water escaped her mouth, falling down her chest. I clenched my fist, trying to hold on to any self-control I had left.

I felt confused as a new sensation took over me, desire. I scanned her body, my eyes burning black. I wasn't sure what controlled my thoughts more, lust or hunger. I shook the thoughts from my head laughing an evil laugh. She will be the one I take my frustrations out on, I decided, both hunger and lust.

I silently followed her as she started jogging again. I watched as she entered her home. Very quietly, I crept in. I kept a safe distance, just in case I had to bolt.

I looked around, suddenly curious about this girl.

**What was her life like?**

**Did she have a family? **

**Was she happy? **

I shook the thoughts from my head as the shower started.

I grinned wickedly, what better way to surprise my victim. I crept up the stairs to the sound of the shower. Music filled the air. I smirked ear to ear. Even better, no one to hear her cries for help.

I snuck in the bathroom, steam blurred my vision. Then suddenly, the steam lightened up, showing a prefect outline of her naked body behind the shower.

I gasped feeling a jolt run through me. I clenched my eyes shut trying to control myself and the urge to slam her against the wall and take her, right there.

**What is wrong with me? **

Sure, I've seen plenty of naked women before, but none of whom I reacted this why too. It was as if I was a horny, seventeen year old boy again.

**Who would have thought, Mr. Edward Cullen, feeling like a teenager again?**

I was deep in thought when the shower suddenly turned off. Taking me off guard, I quickly snuck out like a ghost in the night.

After spying on her from outside for an hour, realizing I wasn't going to do anything. I sighed, unsatisfied, heading home. I'm sure my family was worried; I could only guess what they were thinking.

* * *

As weeks passed, I found myself less interested in Bella Swan and more intrigued by this mystery girl. Every week, I would leave. Telling my family I was going hunting but they knew better or at least Alice did.

"Going out again, are we?" Alice questioned.

I couldn't hide the smirk on my face.

"Yeah."

She nodded.

"Have fun."

I gave a mischievously grin in return whispering under my breath.

"Oh, I plan to."

I wasn't sure if Alice heard me or not. If she did she never questioned me.

I watched the girl again and again, jogging, showering and sleeping. It was becoming a sick obsession of mine. I strangely found myself less into for the feeding and more for, well, you know. I told myself, if it kept me from killing people than so be it.

I came home exhausted; I haven't hunted in two weeks. I know it was dangerous but I couldn't go. Every moment I had free went to her. I was losing it big time.

I started fantasying about this mystery girl. As well as the way I would take her, one in particular.

She would stop jogging, tired, her heart pumping a mile a minute. I follow her into the woods creeping up from behind. I push her hard to the forest ground.

She gasps, taken off guard. A sweet scream escapes her lips as I cover her mouth with my hand. Her eyes budge out in horror, as I rip her clothes off in one quick motion. Mine soon follow.

Then I…

"Edward!" Esme yelled, taking me from my thoughts.

I sighed.

"Coming!"

* * *

It's been two months and I'm on the edge of losing it. My family knew too. Alice looked at me disappointed.

"Do what you got to do."

With her blessing, I weakly grinned.

"Thanks, sis."

I headed to her house.

I watched as she slept. She shifted, revealing her underwear. I groaned as I got excited. Nervously I touched her thigh. She whimpered in her sleep, probably from the cold.

I grinned, knowing she was a deep sleeper. I could do whatever I wanted. I grinned wickedly, watching her shift again, revealing part of her bra through her shirt.

I licked my lips, leaning in close to her neck, smelling her scent. It was like a drug.

**Enough of this.**

I impatiently removed her underwear, revealing her to me.

I groaned a little loud, as my dick grew harder. Slowly, I traced her curves. She gasped in her sleep. Unable to control myself anymore I unbuckling my pants and slid my hand inside.

My eyes clenched shut on contact. This was the first time, in all my vampire life I ever touched myself.

It felt heavenly; as precum covered the tip. I lightly touched it, swarming at touch. I slowly opened my eyes taking her all in, her face, body, smell. I started jacking off.

Slow and steady at first but quickly turned rough and fast. I grunted as I watched her intently. Feeling close, I removed my hand, heading over to her.

I silently got on top. She didn't seem to notice. I smirked and lightly kissed her lips. Her eyes fluttered open, shocked at the sight of me. She freaked evaluating the situation. Before she had a chance to scream, I covered her mouth. She forcefully kicked her legs, trying to fight back.

I grinned, knowing it was a losing battle. I entered her forcefully, groaning in pleasure. She winced as desire filled me. I ripped her top and bra off taking one of her breast in my mouth.

She gasped, not sure if she should like it or not. I smirked at her confusion and started pumping into her. She threw her head back in pleasure. I groaned a little taken back she wasn't turned off by this.

Though I never moved my hand from her mouth afraid she would soon scream. I picked up my pace, feeling close. Suddenly, I heard her moan setting me off. I removed my hand from her mouth, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

She accepted, wrapping her legs around me. I grunted, close to my release. Never in my hundred years as a vampire, did I feel such satisfaction. The closer I came to Cumming, the more her neck called to me.

**No!**

I fought silently.

**Be good, don't do it! **

**You promised! **

I buckled my hips, thrusting hard. The bed squeaked, surrendering to my strength, hitting the wall with every thrust. The girl screamed in pleasure.

**What the hell, a little taste couldn't hurt.**

I leaned down licking her neck. My stomach growled, all those days without hunting, without feeding, coming back to me. My mouth watered.

I lightly bit, but couldn't hold back. My light bite was soon replaced by a hard one. The girl screamed in pain, trying to fight me off. Though I knew I should stop, it felt too good to.

**The pleasure of getting off both ways, who knew? **

I drank her blood greedily, as I came out of my sex high. My eyes turned honey brown, as her blue ones, faded away.

I fought back my urges, breaking away from her neck. She gasped weak underneath me. I lightly touched her face.

"Why?" was all she said, as she faded away.

I gasped as she heart stopped, cursing under my breath.

**Why, why, why? **

Her words cursed me.

**Why her?**

**Why this? **

**Why?**

I had no answers, only pain, pain and desire. I left, going back home ashamed of myself. At what I am, what I become.

* * *

"You're back early." Alice noticed.

"I've learned my lesson, ok." I answered somewhat annoyed.

"Good." She shot back.

**Damn pixie, I hated when she was right.**

**The End!**


End file.
